


Sansa the Pirate Queen

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Badass Sansa, Clonecest, Dark Magic, Dark Sansa, Demons, Evil Sansa, F/F, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Minor Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, POV Sansa Stark, Pirates, Queen Arya, Queen Sansa, Rape, Rimming, Sansacest, Sansrya, Self-cest, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister/Sister Incest, Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians, Torture, Weirdness, pirate queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Sansa was framed and exiled but rose to take the high seas.She now searches for new forms of pleasure while still pining for a ravenhead.Sansrya primarily





	1. Chapter 1

Exiled at a young age for inappropriate relations with half the noblewomen of the North, and framed for murder by a vengeful lord, Sansa Stark found herself exploring all of Planetos with a fleet as a female Pirate Queen, nicknamed Red Wolf. She was feared and respected, a warrior hardened by a traumatic childhood and desire to never again let herself be at the mercy of men. 

Sansa strode out onto the deck. She was clad in a winter crown, Valyrian Steel armor and a Valyrian blade named Arya.  _You kill my enemies Arya. Don't worry, I’ll visit you soon._

 _"_ My queen.... we are coming up on Westeros _." Oh...home_...It had been 20 years. Once the North was secure, and the war over, Sansa refused to marry. She did however begin bedding her handmaidens, then half the court. Then half the Northern ladies. After bedding the wrong one, her homeland had named her traitor and murderer, and chased her away. So, Sansa decided she'd embrace that out of spite, despite her professed innocence.

She cursed their name, and escaped on the boat of some old merchant. Who had such a lovely little wife... When people saw the sails of the Red Wolf's fleet, they either celebrated or prayed. She bedded all the women she could at each port, or seduced some old lord's bored wife. 

Her awakening as a lesbian had been 26 years ago, in her own bed. 

Arya, her little sister, rapped at her door.

"A-Arya, what are you..."

"Hush, elder sister!"

"It's the middle of the night, you little brat."

"Can't your poor sister visit you? Besides I want to show you something I learned about!"

Sansa sighed. She deeply loved the younger ravenhead and indulged her.

"Alright, come here." She held her arms out. Arya squealed and eagerly embraced her. 

"I was reading about Aegon the Conqueror-" Here we go. "Did you know he had two sister-wives?!" 

"Everyone knows that..."

"Wouldn't it be great if Father let me marry you? Then we can do whatever we want! I can be your sworn knight and you can be a powerful queen! I promise, sweet sister!"

"Oh Arya, don't be silly."

Arya clutched her heart, and whispered, "I want to try something." Before Sansa could stop her, Arya leaned forward and gave Sansa a chaste kiss on the lips. That, she though back, was where it began. Her first kiss was with her cute, sexy little sister and though it felt so nice, and her sister's lips were so soft, Sansa refused to admit it at the time. Plus the taboo held her back.

Sansa squealed and pushed her off, "W-what was that? What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you, Sans! Like Rhaenys and Visenya! You can be Rhaenys if you want."

"Arya, no! We're not Targaryens, we're Starks."

"But-..."

"No, Arya. Gods...."

"Maester Luwin said-"

"They married their sisters for hundreds of years, I know."

"So, it's ok!" Arya squeaked and leaned in for another kiss. Sansa almost kissed back but again, pushed her off. 

"Stop."

Arya began to cry, "D-don't you love me?" This broke the older girl's heart. 

"Please don't cry, sweet sister. Course I do."

"Then please kiss me and marry me!" 

"I-I can't....Even Targaryens did not marry sister to sister."

"Oh...they didn't?" 

Arya slinked off, sad and broken hearted.  _If I had known it would hurt you so, I wouldn't have rejected you, my Arya._  But the proclamation of Sansa possibly becoming a queen stuck with her for many years to come. It wormed her way into her ambitious mind.

And as she lay in her room, touching the lips Arya had kissed, she realized she wanted to do it again. Not just with Arya, but with any maiden. That was her awakening, a lonely dark night with her own baby sister. A rejection and jealousy which touched off a feud and rivalry that Arya later deeply regretted. Sansa also blamed herself, fearing she visited her horrors upon herself and much would be different had she bedded her lovely sister first. But Sansa at the time did not even know she liked maidens.

 

15 years ago, from her base at Skull Island, Sansa had invaded and attacked Qarth and captured some warlocks there. She made them teach her all of their magic, as was the tradition for the Wolf Pirate Fleet of Skull Island. By now, Sansa was one of the most powerful and dangerous magic users who ever lived, and this was her favorite, solid clones of herself. Alone in her cabin, she focused long and hard, said the incantation "Dark Gods! Grant me the powers of Qarth!" Combined with the powers of Asshai, Sansa was all but unstoppable and a terror of the high seas of any man who dared resist.

Struggling against her binds in the brig, a girl begged Sansa to let her go. She hated assassins. _Where is the fun, I ask you, in killing from a distance with darts, little one? I’d rather look you in the eye as I kill you._

Then she unsheathed her sword and sliced the girl’s throat. _You were a good fight and fuck. I do give you that much._

She briefly wondered how she had come to be like this, but thinking back, her forbidden desire and love for her own trueborn sister, feeding Ramsay to dogs, and lying to survive, it wasn't that hard to believe.  She ran to survive, but was enslaved in Essos. Upon her escape, she managed to take over a pirate ship.  The wiles learned from Lord Baelish helped much in that regard. 

Finally, the spell was completed. 

"Hello Sansa," said the other Sansa.

"Yes me...me, me, me!" Sansa giggled. She had used clones in battle many times before. It always freaked out her enemies. But now the clone looked at her curiously, and a bit seductively. 

"My queen...." 

"Yes...?" She replied, a bit more huskily than she intended. _Am I really this sexy?_

"You know you want this. 20 years on the high seas and you fucked everyone. Stole everything. But you haven't fucked yourself." she sultrily sauntered forward. 

"W-wait," Sansa pathetically and half-heartedly tried to resist.

"You want this, you fucking slut. Just fuck yourself, babe. Who can love me more than me?" She still hesitated. Her clone sighed, "You can call me Arya if you like." 

Sansa blushed deep red. So many times, she was so deep in pleasure that she accidentally called her lover her sister's name. All these years and she loved Arya still so fucking much.

"No it's ok! Come here."

Other Sansa smirked and gladly made out with her original self, kissing softly, and then hungrily. Sansa crashed amongst her things in her quarters violently. Her crew knew this was a familiar sound. She bedded half of them after all.

"Oh. Oh Sansa! Yesss! Sansa!"

"Fuck, you're so sexy Sansa!"

It was an extremely weird but unique feeling to kiss and lick your own body. They fit together perfectly, and had all the same thoughts and memories. Though the clone embraced all of her darkest thoughts and dreams. One last thing still held her back. Her darling sister, out there somewhere, probably ruling with her brother at Winterfell.

"It's been 20 years...You're 38. how do you even know she's alive?"

"I don't fucking know. Just fuck me, me!" She was the queen, a pirate queen and queens are supposed to get what they want. One day, she would fuck Arya. 

Gladly, Sansa undressed herself, took off her Valyrian armor that gleamed in the sunlight and never gotten scratched or rusty, and got her out of her smallclothes. She suckled and lapped at her own breasts, 

"Gods, Sans....we have such big breasts!"

"Ohhh....Ahhhh! Right there! Mmm!"

She gazed at her other self, and noticed they truly did have the same breasts and pussy.  It was so depraved and sick to be exploiting her powers for this but Sansa had grown used to it. Growling, Sansa kneeled and licked her own clit, swirling her tongue. The clone moaned, then pushed her onto the bed. 

"I want to fuck you hard..." she snarled.

She lowered her pussy onto her own pussy, and began thrusting. 

"Gods! Fucking Gods!" Sansa screamed at the pleasure she was feeling, and the taboo depravity of it.

Her clone happily rode her into the bed, rubbing their pussies together and connecting their love tunnels. 

"You're so naughty, Sansa!"

"Well....I was born 10 minutes ago."

Sansa giggled, and became on top, thrusting her hips onto her clone's pussy. They moaned, pleasure building up. Sansa had scissored countless women and it was her favorite thing to do, besides fuck them up their arses.

Sure enough, she leaned over and shoved a finger up her own arse. 

"Sansa! That's my arse! Naughty minx!" Sansa giggled and continued fingering her original's arse. 

"Take it! You sexy arse bitch! I deserve this! We deserve this!"

It was true. Who could have loved her more than her, accepted her more than her, knew her more than her? Her clone hit all her right spots, and when she fucked her original's arse, knew what felt good.  

"Mm yes, I'm taking it up my arse, Ary-Sansa!"

Sansa screamed in pleasure as her clone rimmed out her waiting arse, and sucked on her clit. 

_I live for this. Greatest feeling I've ever had, besides kissing my sister. Soon, lovely sis. Soon._

Finally, she jerked, her pussy pulsed and out came gushing girl-cum, spilling onto the floor of the deck. Same for the other Sansa. 

 

The next morning, she awoke, with the second Sansa still in her arms. 

"Hey..."

"Hey! What a night, huh?"

"Yeah..." Sansa sleepily smiled at herself. "Whole new meaning to self-love."

Sansa did not know or care about the implications of fucking herself, but pirate queens can do what they like. _What is this? Selfcest? To seven hells with what it’s called. I’ll leave that to the Maesters._ She didn't care about the law of men and gods. People prayed to  _her_. Her white snowy sails. Her gleaming unstoppable armor, emblazoned with a howling wolf.  Sansa could never truly let go of her heritage. She was a Stark.  And soon, there was a princess who demanded her attention. But first...

Sansa grinned evilly. 

"You think two of us was sexy? How about 20?"

She cast the spell, focusing her black magic, and soon 18 Sansas formed, shapeless at first but gradually growing red hair and beautiful big breasts. 

She smirked. 

"Hello Sansa!" They all said in unison. "This is so hot!"

"Well then...fuck me, mes."

 _What a lesbian dream....19 clones all fucking me_...That night, Sansa cummed several times as they all made love like a swarming pit of pythons from Sothoryos. Adorning her cabin was the fangs of one.

The Sansas licked and sucked her all at once, rimming her arse happily and lapping at her wet waiting clit and pussy lips.

They got a knife and played with it, scraping it against her nipple. 

"Aghhh Gods! Fuck!"

One of them roughly fisted her arse, making original Sansa their anal slut. Their little anal bitch. 

Sansa grunted in pain but also pleasure. The Sansas giggled and continued to roughly fuck her, and each other all through the day. 

One of them locked the door so she would not be disturbed.  She ordered her crew to stand guard, and alert her only if an enemy approached.

Sansa knew she had to end the spell but she could always do it again and again. Or...perhaps use her powers to send herself back in time to fuck her much younger self. Yes...Sansa's lips curled into her trademark evil smile and laughed to herself at the depths she'd go to fuck herself.

She cast the spell, and formed a Sansa that was only 18. Still in Winterfell.  _Hm. So pretty._ She would love to send herself back there. But she'd need an artifact that she hid in Braavos.  _Arya might be there..._

"Will you fuck me, my queen?" asked her young faced clone.

"Soon, my darling. Soon."

 

They left Westeros, unfurling the sail and preparing to leave. 

Upon arriving to Braavos, she changed her face (A skill she wanted thanks to Arya), and snuck into the capital's port.

"Good morning." she said to the captain of the guard. "I'm Alayne, a merchant, here to sell precious gems to the Sealord."

The guard nodded and let her pass. 

She headed directly to where she hid it. Under a bridge on the outskirts. She looked around, and took it. A box of time. She took it from the ruins of Valyria. Abandoned there by an Asshari no doubt because it wielded terrible power. She put a spell on it to make sure no one but one of her level could locate it.

_Time box? Got it. New face? Check. Sexy sister? In my loving arms soon._

She chose Braavos because they hated Valyrians and because it reminded her of her sexy, sexy little sister.

"Finally..." She strode back to the ship but crashed into another woman. 

"I'm sorry, my lady, I-"

Finally. She stared into the eyes of none other than Arya Stark herself.  

"It's no problem...."

"Alayne."

"Alayne!" Something about this seems familiar, thought Arya. Something about her..."Something about you seems familiar. Do you know why that is?"

"I do not know, my lady!"

"Oh, it's um...queen now. Queen in the North and Trident. These are my guards." She gestured to the Stark household that was struggling to keep pace. "I am on a diplomatic mission. Word had it that a notorious evil pirate was going to come here. I wished to warn him personally, as well as negotiate with the Iron Bank for a loan because Pentos and Volantis are plotting an attack against me."

_How in in the name of the Valyrian Underworld did that happen, Arya? You never wanted to be a lady let alone a queen. That was me, you said.  Was it my betrayal and exile that led her to step up?_

"Very well, my Lady. I shall not keep you. But perhaps we should talk, yes? I am a famed merchant here."

"Oh aye? Perhaps I shall buy that box." _NO!_

"No!" She shouted louder than was inconspicuous. "I mean...this is a family heirloom, Your Grace."

"Very well, Alyane." Arya smiled warmly. "We shall still speak later. Come to my accommodations."

"It shall be done, Your Grace."

 

Sansa was hitting herself. _Just leave! Just get out of here! But Arya...I haven't seen her in 20 years. She's a queen now. So regal, so much like Aunt Lyanna....so beautiful and sexy._ All of her forbidden feelings came rushing back in. How was she to fuck Arya now? Surrounded by guards 24/7. _It can't be helped. I still want answers._

That night, she made her way to the inn that the Queen of the North and Trident was staying. _My beautiful Arya…we’re both queens now. I don’t think either of us ever expected it when we kissed that night. Rhaenys and Visenya born again._

“Evening. I am Alayne the merchant here at the queen’s invitation.”

He nodded and let her pass.

“Ah, Alayne, was it? You didn’t bring your cart…”

“No, Your Grace...because I wish to talk to you about something. Not business.”

“I…I see. Very well. What is it?”

“I…I don’t know. I just wanted to…speak to the Queen in the North. Such an honor!” Sansa gushed.

“That is very kind of you.” Arya blushed. _So cute_. “I’m sure you know the story. I ascended the throne after my brother died a week ago, and my sister was exiled 20 years ago.” This clearly pained Arya. After all these years, Sansa still caused her pain. _I’m so sorry, Arya! It’s me! I’m here now. Please believe me!_   _And Jon, I’m sorry! I wasn’t there when you needed me. I didn’t do it! I’ve done much evil but not that!_ “It…it took some convincing!” Arya laughed. “I did not believe I’d ever be cut out for this. I never wanted to be a lady, let alone queen of half of Westeros. I wanted to be a warrior. My sister was the lady. Or so I thought.” She scowled darkly. But then Arya looked up curiously because it looked to her like “Alayne” had been hit by a cart in the chest.

“Are you alright?”

“I did not know this, Your Grace. Your sister…she alive?”

“Dead for all I know…..After what happened….”

“What happened?”

“She murdered Howland Reed after sleeping with his wife.” _I didn’t! I’ve killed thousands of Northmen in battle but not that Northman! Arya, please!_ “Lady Dustin had evidence. And I…believed it.” Arya clutched her heart regretfully. “So….” Arya continued. “The entire North called for her head. So, she ran. I never saw her again.”

Arya sighed, “Last there was word, she was gallivanting about being a pirate or something. A feared murderer. Jon and I sent ships after her, but she sunk them all. There are whispers she compares to former King Euron in combat.”

It was understandable and perhaps justified but it still wounded Sansa that Arya had sent men to try and kill her. Her love for the woman still burned her.

“I know…I…was captured by her once.” Sansa lied.

“Aye?” Arya asked quietly, in a broken voice. “You…were? When?”

“2 months ago, Your Grace. We were on my merchant ship and she cut us off and took us. Massacred the men, and took the women, as was her way.”

“As was her way.” Arya briefly sounded fond and nostalgic.

“She…was…well she was alluring and promised many fine things. The terror of the high seas was so beautiful and lovely when up close.” Sansa was really stroking her own ego but for someone who fucked 19 clones, it was par for the course.

Arya raised her eyebrows. “You are...like that?”

“Not at first but she has a way of doing things that made it hard to resist trying at least once. She courted and bedded me in her own cabin. Then everyone else she was with. She spared us and sent us on her way once she was sufficiently bored of us. And yes, she said that.”

Arya listened intently, wondering what kind of person her sister now was.

“I think she misses her homeland still. Snow colored sails. People call her the Red Wolf…”

“She broke our laws and fled like a fucking coward. She is no Stark. If I ever see her again, I’ll stick her with my pointy end.” Arya snarled.

Sansa was again hit by a massive cart in the heart, despite everything she had done for 20 long years, murdering, collecting riches and bedding men’s wives.

“She may disagree with you. Anyway, I was sent on my way and to be quite honest, ever since, I’ve lost my interest in laying with men. Only maidens can fulfil me.” She smirked sexily. “Alayne” wasn’t real but perhaps she could seduce Arya whereas Sansa Stark clearly cannot.

Arya blushed, “That’s very good to hear but…I’m not my sister. Maidens are…”

“They’re so beautiful, Your Grace.”

“They are but…I think you should find someone your own age, my lady.”

“Do not be silly! Who does it hurt? Are you married?”

“NO! I am not ever going to wed some perfumed old man.”

“Queens usually must, for alliances.”

“Yes well…not me.”

“Because you prefer maidens?”

“No, Alayne. I just…I felt something for someone once and they were lost to me. I didn’t let myself move on.”

Sansa was curious now. Who was it? That bastard boy Gendry? Jon (Or as Bran said, Aegon Targaryen)?

“Gendry?”

Arya frowned and grabbed her, “How do you know about that? Who are you?” _Shit._

“Please, Your Grace, I-“

“That face…I would recognize a Faceless Man anywhere! Fucking cunts found me, huh? What clan are you from? What master? Jaqen?” Arya demanded, snarling at her. “Take that thing off and show me who you really are!”

Sansa held up her hands in surrender, “Ok, OK! Relax....” She pulled the face off, and the wig off, revealing flowing red hair…and her own true face.

Arya staggered back, “ _S-San_ …..GUARDS-“

She started to yell but Sansa shushed her,. “Sshh, please, little sister! Ssh, don’t-!”

“ _Why shouldn’t I cut you in half right now_?” Arya snarled fiercely and angrily.

“D-don’t! Just…hear me out, Arya!”

“Why should I? Why should I listen to _anything_ you say?” Arya pushed her up against the wall. “You heard me back there. I’ve tried to kill you beyond counting! I want to kill you right now! How much more can you do to mock me? What else can you do to break my heart, _Sansa_?” She hissed her name, like a curse word.

Sansa let a single tear run down her cheeks, “I-if you just let me explain-“

“Explain what? _Explain what. Sansa?_   You’re a criminal, a pirate. We all hear the whispers about you. You castrate and kill the men. You rape the women.”

Arya tightly pressed her body up against her sister. Sansa blushed at finally feeling her lovely baby sister’s adult breasts. They were very big. Soft. Round. Supple. She wanted to touch them, but she was nearly passing out with pleasure at Arya’s hot breath and shouting alone.

“Well it’s not rape, if they want it- “Sansa scoffed, smirking.

“SHUT UP! YOU FUCKING MURDERING BITCH!”

“No that’s you, Arya.” Sansa whispered sadly.

“ _What?_ “ Arya snarled. “What could I possibly-“

“Why did I go to Braavos to learn about this power? Because you already had. You already escaped so I knew I could too. You cannot defeat me in a fight, little sister. So, don’t even try. And don’t play hero when I know everything you’ve ever done.”

Arya didn’t let go, “You abandoned me…you abandoned me when I needed you most!”

“I fucking had to! Lady Reed and Lord Dustin were saying it was me who murdered Lord Reed. He said I had motive, I had time in the court to do it and leave, and he said he had witnesses all pinning me there. They all said I killed him but they lied. And there was my friends and family…...who believed it. No, the one who betrayed me was him and I did get my revenge.”

“Lord Dustin’s kidnapping-“

“Was me.  I toyed around first. Tortured him. Oh, how he screamed…Then I cut his cock off and sold him to an unpleasant Pentoshi for quite a price.”

 Arya was horrified, but she was used to hearing about her sister’s atrocities. She looked at her sister, angry, hurt, but also…guilty? She was guilty?

“I have sailed the known world. Seen things you can’t imagine. Things no one has. Things no one else survived. Not even Euron Greyjoy. Trust me that when I say there’s worse than White Walkers awaiting us in the deep shadow. There are things that hunt us in the night. Demons. Dark gods.”

Arya listened, terrified.

Sansa continued, “But I _never_ ……stopped _loving_ you, baby sister.”

Arya’s eyes widened, shocked. “S-Sansa…”

“You have to believe me…. My sails…they’re the color of snow…because they reminded me of home. Of you.”

“But…you can’t…After all these years, Sansa, you can’t just-“

“I never shed my true name. Not even when I was told to be no one. Or told to be the Red Wolf and nothing more. But the Red Wolf missed her Dark Wolf. Sansa Stark loved Arya Stark too much.” Sansa was openly weeping at this point. “Every day… I wanted to go back…try to explain myself one last time. _I didn’t do it, Arya_.”

“After all these years, you still peddling that same story? Just come clean. You’ve already slaughtered thousands with the Wolf Fleet.”

“I am coming clean, Arya. I…I came here to seduce you and come clean. I could have passed you by without a word or care.”

Arya nodded. That was true.

“I could have taken Winterfell in a day and killed you all. You know I could. You think you could defeat me? That you are holding me down?”

She whispered a spell and Arya was suddenly bound by green vines of Sothryos and strapped to the wall.

“Mmm, baby sister. That’s kinda hot.  They write about this in Yi Ti.”

“Sansa, please…please don’t. Please don’t rape me. If you rape your own sister…I’ll…I’ll scream!”

“That what you’re scared of, my sweetling? We’ve _been_ screaming. I sealed us off. No one can hear you, no one can get in.”

“Sansa, this…isn’t you. Don’t. Don’t rape me.”

“I like it when you beg…” Sansa licked her lips.

“No! I…leave me be!”

“Hmm…no. I think you want me to fuck you!”

“NO!”  Arya struggled, “Fuck you, you fucking s-slut. You fucking bitch.” Arya cried. Sansa’s façade finally broke at seeing her sister cry.

“I am…but mayhaps so are you, my Arya. You said you tried to kill me, huh? Why? Kinslaying’s serious. Some think the gods curse you..”   _Foolishness. The gods don’t care._

“…A-already c-cursed.” Arya coughed.

“Really? What’d you do?”

Arya looked away. The guilt in her eyes was back. She had done something. Bad. Was it with the faceless men?

“What did you do?” She asked again. “Don’t make me use my powers…”

Arya was terrified. Her eyes were wide, and tearful. She kept struggling to escape, somehow overpower the pirate. She dared not speak.

“What did you do? What did you _do_?” Sansa was getting angry and nobody wanted her angry.

“Please don’t…I had to..”

“What did you have to do?” She demanded.

“I can’t…”

“Alright.” Sansa held out her hand.

In a demonic voice, she boomed, “ ** _SHOW ME THE MIND OF THE MAN. REVEAL WHAT LAY DEEP WITHIN_**.”

An image popped up…Arya, her darling sister…she was attacking someone. She knocked them out. Lady Dustin…? What was she…..She took her face. She _took her face_ ….and killed Lord Reed with a Valyrian dagger.

Sansa came back to reality, “You killed Howland Reed, Arya. You _killed Howland Reed_.” Silently, she put her hands around Arya’s throat and began crushing.

“S-Sans……a…...*cough*”

“ _SHUT UP_!”

Arya’s eyes bulged and her face turned purple. Finally, Sansa stopped her torture and released her.

“Why?” Sansa’s voice was half furious beyond measure and half broken and sad. “Just… _why_?”

Her own sister had been the one…the one to destroy her life and get her exiled. _Arya, why? I was mean to you as a child but isn’t this a bit far?_

“Barbary Dustin was fucking Howland, Sansa…” Arya croaked, her throat sore.

“What?” Sansa was shocked. She had fucked Dustin too. This was beginning to make sense.

“It should have looked like a jealous lover killing. I…..I wore her face to take him out but someone saw me….Lord Dustin. He was there. If anyone knew, his reputation and hers would be blown to pieces. To protect his wife and house, he blamed you, the one who had fucked his wife and humiliated him. But I had no idea he would cover it up and b-blame you! I s-swear it!” Arya cried hysterically. “Out of shame, I kept to my lie. I didn’t know you’d run. You ran before I could confess.”

Sansa let the truth sink in but she had one last question.

‘But why kill Lord Reed?”

Arya looked away with shame, “Howland threatened to expose our brother, and push Jon’s claim to the Iron Throne against Queen Daenerys. He was already rallying support for Jon in the North. He would have sent us to a war we couldn’t win!”

Arya paused, gasping.

“That’s not all. They were going to take you away from me. Jon and Howland plotted to marry you to his nephew and heir. He wanted Stark blood in the Reed line."

“Why would you even care? How do you know I’d say yes?”

“ _I couldn’t take that risk_! I…You were supposed to be mine. All mine.” _Arya…you…_

“I was bedding half the North, Arya-“

“I knew that meant nothing! That was just fun! Like Oberyn Martell. I didn’t care. At least that’s what I told myself at night. But my heart…it belonged to you. Fuck, I would have killed all those sluts if it didn’t mean war, _just for touching my Sansa!_ If I had to, I would have gone to war for you. I would have killed them all, for you. I would’ve killed the whole world for you. I …still would…I love y-”

Sansa crashed her lips upon Arya’s fiercely, cutting her off. _Finally._

“I love you too, Arya! Gods…I always have!” _She loves me! Valyrian underworld, Arya is in love with me!_

“B-but you rejected me…that night.” Arya sniffled, nostalgic.

“Arya! You know how I was…prim proper Sansa Stark. Stupid little girl. Hadn’t realized my feelings for maidens yet, or for you. I was scared! Scared that we’d be caught. Scared of my own homosexuality. But if I knew I’d break us apart, I wouldn’t have kicked you out of my bed. Please allow that years of war, suffering and rape changed me. It changed me more than I wanted to admit.”

“All I ever wanted was your bed and you hurt me.”

“I am so fucking sorry! I love you!”

“I love you too!”

The vines released, and Sansa began making angry, passionate love to the queen.

She ripped Arya’s clothes off with her powerful muscled arms. Arya blushed, as she could see Sansa’s arms and abs from years of war and the high seas. _She made that happen._

“You made this happen, Arya. Look at my scars. I was enslaved for 2 years in Volantis after I left the North. Raped, defiled, and beaten. Every day. Kiss them. All of them.” Queen Arya blushed and obliged. Sansa gasped as her darling sister’s lips finally caressed her flesh. “Kiss my arms and muscles. Hardened for 20 years on the high seas. There were days…where I wanted to just …end it. Then a pirate captain took me as a thrall. I seduced her, and she taught me how to fight. Too well. I killed her to take over the ship in a duel once I was confident. Then…I bedded the rest of the ship. They all would die for their pirate queen.”

Arya moaned, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I never wanted you to become this. Let me make it up to you. Let me love you.”

“Oh, sweet baby! My sweet sister! You are the only one for me. You always were. I called out your name when I…” Sansa blushed, reluctant to bring up how she literally fucked herself.

“Oh call it out, Sansa! My Sansa!”

She dove in, kissing and massaging Sansa’s massive breasts.

“They’re so big! I love them!”  Sansa leaned back and moaned, as Arya continued to play with her sister’s breasts.

Arya continued her ministrations, kissing Sansa's body, and neck. This sent a great shiver down Sansa's entire body, and made her wet. Finally, she lifted her head up and pecked Sansa's lips chastely. And then again, more passionately and sexy, letting herself slowly make out with her sister in the dark night. 

“Arya!”

She let out a soft, delicate moan as she captured Arya's lips and slowly kissed back. Arya grinned into it and continued straddling and touching Sansa. She unlaced the both of them, revealing Sansa's incredible busom. She felt them and squeezed them, eliciting cute sounds from her big sister, and delighted in seducing Sansa to her will. Sansa ran her tongue along her top lip upon the sight of Arya's breasts, wanting badly to touch and taste them. She surely would get the chance, as Arya was not stopping. 

"Are...are we really doing this?" 

Arya hummed, "Mhmm. I want you.”

Sansa relaxed her body, as Arya passionately sucked on her breasts and tickled her nipples with her tongue. 

"Mmh Arya! Fuck meee!"

Arya grinned and gladly obliged. She slid down, and once they were both naked, began fucking her sexy sister. She lifted her leg up and connected her pussy to Sansa's pussy, and grinded up against her a little bit. 

Sansa squealed, "MMMM!"

"Mm. Mm! Mm! MM!" Sansa moaned with each of Arya's thrusts, and thrust back. Each thrust sent shivers of electric pleasure into both of their clits. Arya was sopping wet, very turned on as she made love to her big sister.

Their bodies melted together, in their incestuous passion. 

"I love you, Sansa. I love you so much."

"Love you too, Arya." she moaned.

Arya quickened the thrusts, as she scissored her sister's gushing pussy, rubbing them together with furious incestuous lust.

"Oh...oh yes, Sansa! Yes Sansa!"

"Arya, I....mmm!"

She leaned down and sucked on Sansa's nipples, while still pushing her clit up against her sister's pussy. Sansa's eyes stared back at Arya and Arya only saw love and lust. She smiled lovingly. Then she suddenly stopped.

“That arse..I must have that arse! It’s the best in the seven kingdoms.”

“Whatever you like, my darling. My baby.  Who would say no to your hand pounding my arse.”

Already naked, it was a simple task to get off her sister’s pussy and slide down to her rosebud. She kissed and licked it lightly and tentatively. Judging from Sansa's sigh of pleasure, she knew she was ok with being rimmed. She dug in, kissing and licking her shithole. 

"Mmm fuuuckk...gods Arya, you're really licking me down there. You're rimming me...Oh don't stop! This is so kinky!"

Arya lovingly lapped at her sister's arse, greatly enjoying the taste and feel, and watched as her sister's rosebud gradually relaxed and accepted her tongue inside.  She inserted her tongue and began tongue fucking her sister's arsehole.  

Sansa moaned loudly in pleasure, bucking her hips and pushing forward to get more of the tongue inside her.  _I love getting my arsehole eaten out_...

Finally, Arya knew she had to stop. She wanted to make her cum with her fist, not her mouth!

She was wet, painfully so, and thanks to the rimjob, Arya was so wet as well. Gently, she raised up her sister's legs to get full access to her shithole, and started pushng her fingers in.

"Ahhh...ugh,...ohhh!" Sansa was moaning and grunting. Was it pain? Or pleasure? Or both?  She pushed harder to get her hand inside. Finally, it was in, with a popping sound, past the anal ring. Sansa grunted in pain and pleasure.

_Sh-she’s bumming me! My baby sister is bumming me! This is so hot!_

They kissed softly, tasting each other's lips. Sansa could taste her own shithole on Arya's mouth, and was even more turned on because of it.  _I love tasting my own arse!!_

Arya’s fist drove deeper into her. She started to feel very full and tight, like she had to do a poo, but it was really just being stuffed full of incestuous sister-fist.

"Ahhh..."

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah..."

Her fist slid out almost all the way, and then she used her muscles to push her fist all the way back inside. 

Sansa moaned very loudly, and grunted, as the ravenhead's incestuous fist filled her right up and made love to her hole.

"Fuck, big sis! Fuck! I'm bumming you! I'm actually bumming you! You're so tight and beautiful and I love you! Get fucked by my fist!"

"Oh, I l-love it and I love you too! My beautiful little sister! Drill my tight arsehole! I really need it! Harder!”

"Yes, Sansa! Oh, Sansa! Scream my name as I fuck your sweet bumhole!"

Pleasure was mounting as her anal hole got drilled faster and faster. She was long since used to it and now simply enjoyed the feeling of being anally fucked. The bed was rocking and creaking. And both girls were moaning loudly in pleasure. 

"Fuck your sister! Fuck your girlfriend! Fuck your true love! I’m all of them!"

"Fuck, you're such a sexy slut, my queen. My little anal whore."

"Yes Arya I'm your anal whore. Harder! I’m gonna cum!"

Arya let out an amused, sultry giggle and continued to fuck her hard and deep. 

Finally, the electricity reached boiling point and their incestuous girl-cum spilled out, flowing and mixing in their sheets. 

"AAhhh ARYA!" 

"SANSA!"

They screamed with lustful abandon.

"I LOVE YOU ARYA!"

"I LOVE YOU SANSA!"

They continued to cum, their clits pulsing with impossible pleasure.

"Good, huh?" Arya grinned, letting out a soft, exhausted giggle as she lay down on Sansa's sweaty chest.  Sansa's tummy glistened with all the cum Arya sprayed onto it.

“Y-yeah…”

“I want you.” She confessed. “I want to do this every day.”

"A-amazing...thank you so much little sister..."

Arya cuddled up to her, “I mean it. I’m leaving Winterfell and joining you on your ship. Being queen was never the life I wanted anyway.” Sansa was astounded Arya would give it all up for her. _Gods, Arya. You were that broken by everything?_ One night of healing and love and she was ready to become a murdering pirate…for her. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right about me. I am a killer, not a lady. Let’s kill every fucking Lannister. I’ll kill _everyone_ …for you. Go to war with the world for you.” Sansa smirked internally. They were really just two Cersei juniors, weren’t they? Cersei deserved her fate but Sansa at this moment sympathized 100%.

“I would have gone to war for you, millions of times over rather than hurt you. It was the last thing I ever wanted to do.” Said Sansa emotionally.

But she had one last thing. Sansa got up, naked, and grabbed her time box.

“What are you doing, Sans?”

“Oh Arya…..tonight was wonderful but…I have one last thing I must do, then we can be together forever!”

Arya nodded shyly, but then her eyes popped out in amazement when Sansa’s box hummed to life, whirred…and then made Sansa vanish into thin air. Sansa focused on the exact day she wished to arrive back at. Sansa had already used it to go back hours but this was _years_.

 

When she opened her eyes, she was just outside the gates of Winterfell. Yet it was not damaged...She frantically looked around for signs of the Company or the Walkers, yet it seemed peaceful. Business as usual _. I have the right date._ _And I’m not in my younger body._ Sansa had theorized when the warlocks explained the box that it would send her mind back but that failed to happen.

Sansa was nude, so she crept into the first village she saw, murdered an old man by cutting his throat as he walked into his house and stole his wife’s clothes. _Gods, I love killing people._ She sadistically laughed to herself. But she was determined to fuck herself.

She then made her way toward the castle. Though several of the household gave her strange looks, at her weary, grizzled, dark expression she had upon her face. 

“Oi, stop. Who goes there?” A Winterfell guard said.

“I’m the new handmaiden for Lady Sansa.”

“I wasn’t told.” He gruffly said. Sansa gripped the knife she got from the old man.

“If I am, and Lady Sansa finds out you wouldn’t let me pass…”

He hesitated. “I would not have it. You can pass.”

She smirked and sauntered past.

“Yes?” Past Sansa said impatiently.

“You will want to shut that door.” said Sansa. “You’re going to be busy. Scream and you’ll wish you hadn’t.”

“W-who are you?” Past Sansa was shaking.

“You.” Sansa smirked and almost laughed at her past self’s face.

“Me? That a figure of speech?”

“No. I have magic. Powerful magic. You love lemoncakes. When you were very young, Arya kissed you on the lips. You loved Queen Margaery more than a friend.”

“What in seven hells? How do you know those things?”

“Also, Jon’s not your brother, fair warning. I know because I’m you. Magic. 20 years from now.”

“If what you say is true, strange woman…you should stay and help us fight! The Dead will be here soon. Just don’t tell anybody who you are.”

“No. Can’t. There’s only time right now to do one thing.”

“You control time but there’s rules?” Past Sansa scoffed.

“There’s rules for everything, sweetling.”

“You say you’re 20 years in the future me, me?”

“Yup. I half expected to merge with your mind but that’s not how it works.” Sansa declined to tell her anything else.

“Why did you come back? What goes wrong in your…world?”

“Much, sweetling. Much. Margaery died. Arya is probably dead. Who remains?”

“Who..?”

“Mayhaps, me.”

“You…you want me to…do that with you? Myself? Have you lost your mind? What in seven hells- I want to wake up.”

“Call me a dream again and I’ll kill a guard!” Sansa snarled, using her magic to cast vines on Sansa’s desk.

Terrified, Sansa knew she was trapped.  Not the first time she could say “I hate myself.”

“Go away…please leave us alone.”

“Not until I’ve had your cunt, my lady.” Past Sana blushed and tried to back away. She was being slightly scary but she wanted to fuck that young pussy.

“You’re going to r-rape me?”

“Doesn’t have to be rape, sweetling. I’ll go slow, all sweet like…” Sansa smirked seductively, and caressed the girl, kissing her neck softly. Then she planted a soft loving kiss on Sansa’s lips until she was full on Dorne-kissing her.

“That feel good? Good.”

“Ah…ah! Please…why? Just stop!”

“Why? I dunno. Maybe an ego trip.  Maybe you’re just way too sexy. Stop? You want me to stop? Hm?” Future Sansa grabbed her groin and rubbed her pussy on top of her smallclothes. “Want me to stop? No…..Wet, huh? So kinky.”

“Only because you t—touch and kiss me…”

“Want more?”

“Y….y-yes…I think…”

Sansa went slow, kissing every inch of her lovely younger body. Playing with her brass, kissing her clit, and shoving her fingers deep inside her waiting pussy. Future Sansa smirked, and continued making love to her own body. They fit together nicely. Future Sansa was on top most of the time, controlling the pace.

Eventually he had herself begging to fuck her.

“Naughty minx. Say “Rape my cunt.””

“F-fuck me, Sansa! Rape my c-cunt.”

“Oh Sansa I love you!  I’d love to!”

She thrusted her fingers inside, stretching her past self’s pussy. Strangely, she felt the same pleasure.

“Ah……Sansa! How is this happening? How does it feel so good?”

“Are you imagining I’m Arya? Naughty little girl!”

“Ärya’s dead…”

“If you say so. Now cum for me, lovely girl.”

The Sansas jerked and suddenly cummed, her girl-cum spraying outward. Her breath didn’t return to normal for several minutes.

“W-wow…”

“Good, huh? Well just remember that. Because you have to become me and travel back here. 20 years. Remember, ok? Don’t tell anybody. Ever.”

Past Sansa did not remember, but she still fucked Arya, and travelled back to fuck herself anyway. Time was immutable. Make one small splash and the river will still flow in the same direction, Bran had once said. You only help the past become what it already is.

Sansa took her leave out of the castle. _I’m coming back to you Arya._

She made her way to where she left the time box and activated the spell. The box hummed.

 

“-nsa?” Arya finished saying. Hours passed for her. Seconds for Arya, Sansa realized as Arya sat there naked in their inn room.

“I’m back, my love. My one true love…and I will _never_ leave again. I will never betray you again!”

“Nor I! I love you!”

As she heatedly kissed Arya, Arya shyly asked, “Do you have wives?”

 Sansa stopped and stammered but admitted, “No. But you shall be my first pirate wife.”

Arya grinned lovingly. “I’d like nothing more…my queen.”

 

That was 6 months ago.  Arya true to her word abandoned her people, everything she ever knew to join her last family member/wife on a life of plunder and adventure. On Arya’s insistence, there was much less seducing and killing in the fleet and Arya participated when it did happen. But her true and real love was Sansa Stark.

Travel through time, reincarnate, clone myself, and I’d still fall in love with my sister every time, thought Sansa.

Over the past six months, Sansa and Arya seduced a wide variety of captured women upon the high seas. Some were willing. They dodged the royal fleet while taking and raiding merchant ships.

_You don’t have to choose. You don’t have to be alone. I live for this._

“Hey Arya…” Sansa said, stroking her lover’s hair. “Wanna go again?  I have an idea.”

“What’s your idea? Tying you up and whipping your arse?”

But Sansa had already cast the spell, and now 20 Sansas were filling the room.

“Oh…oh baby! Why haven’t we tried _this_?”

“You think one of me is a handful, Ar. Try this!”

They all began stripping off. Sansa would never get tired of seeing her own breasts and pussy. She immediately began rubbing herself, proud of her idea. The army of Sansas then jumped onto the bed and fiercely kissed her and Arya all at once, as well as each other.

Sansa loved each and every one of her selves. They made her feel complete. Her devious, horny idea felt so good and tasted so good.

The 20 Sansas and Arya rubbed and moved in unison. They knew exactly how to hit all the right spots. There was no jealousy despite it being technically polyamorous, as they were all still a magical clone of the same person. She could not dream of treating one of her selves negatively, or like a fake. It still marvelled Sansa how she had allowed herself to seduce herself. She was in love with herself as much as Arya. As one Sansa licked one's pussy, that Sansa was sucking another's breasts. Another fucked Arya’s arse.

_It's the greatest feeling._

They had orgies like a swarm of Sothoryos snakes in a pit. You could barely tell who was pleasuring who. They didn't care. Everyone got their turn. As one Sansa suckled and licked on Sansa's breasts, another Sansa was scissoring her own pussy with a Sansa. Another Sansa was fingering Sansa's arse. 

"Mm, up my ass!" One of them screamed in pleasure. "Take me up my fucking ass, me!" And so, she took herself up her own ass. Her own fingers plowed her sexy tight ass.

_To be loved and embraced by myself and my sister._

She lost how many times she cummed, being taken in both her holes, and having her face stuffed full of her own pussy and breasts and fists.

They laughed and collapsed finally, exhausted after hours of lovemaking. The Sansas kissed Arya on the lips.

“Good, huh?”

“This is surely every lesbian’s dream.” quipped Arya.

“All for you, baby. My beautiful wife.”

_I love you, Arya._

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate Queen Sansa gains greater ambitions and harem than ever.

Over the next few months, Sansa and Arya the Pirate Queens devastated, and slaughtered the fleets of the dragon queen. 

At the final battle, after the Walkers fell, Jon and Daenerys had been able to easily take down Cersei, resulting in Daenerys taking her crown. Surprisingly, she allowed Jon his kingship back, but according to Arya, even Jon had now died. Arya abandoned her queenship for Sansa, and joined her in the pillaging of the Narrow Sea. 

In the bowels of her flagship, the Arya, Sansa had chained up dozens of women to periodically rape and men to torture and flay.

“P-please…Your Grace…let me go!” begged one of her captured slaves. She used to be a noblewoman of Volantis. The same house that that bitch came from who lost Robb the war.

“Shut up, whore. Your country got my brother killed.”

“N-no p-please!” Sansa snarled in anger and started raping her ass with her knife, blood spurting out of her.

“You gonna shut up now? Hm….good.” she smirked. She then waved her hand with a spell and sealed up the bleeding, though the pain remained as she intended. The slave screamed in pain but Sansa cast a muffling spell to shut that up too.

 _Gods I love being the queen and raping people._ Sansa had a harem of willing women all aboard her pirate ship, as well as her wife and clones, but it was always fun to have some enemies to torture. Attempted assassins, servants of enemy pirate ships, concubines of rival pirate captains. _Everyone is mine to torment._ It completely escaped Sansa’s ego of the irony of such thoughts.

Sansa roughly fucked Arya every night with her army of clones. And the clones all fucked each other.

One Sansa was fingering another's asshole, while another Sansa rimmed her ass. One Sansa and another 69'd each other and licked her pussy. 

Arya was getting fucked by the original Sansa and two clones. The two clones were sucking her beautiful big breasts, that Sansa loved so fucking much, as she was ramming her fingers up her incestuous pussy until Arya was spurting incestuous girl-cum. 

“Ohh yes…I love you so much Sans.” Sansa knew that it was still raw and painful for Arya to abandon absolutely everything she knew for her elder evil sister, but Sansa reminded Arya she chose this, and that her murders across Westeros and Essos were no different. They were monsters and so they would be monsters together. She also insisted Arya take some responsibility for creating this monster that she had become.

“Take it, you sexy slut. Kiss the scars you created. Fuck the monster you created.”

Arya let a single tear of remorse fall down before continuing to worship her sadistic wife’s pussy.

Sansa got an idea. 

She cast a spell and it created a massive penis in the place of where her vagina used to be. Arya looked on with awe and a little fear. She was  _huge_. 

"You gonna shove it in my ass?" Arya asked with both lust and a little bit of apprehension.

"Of course." Sansa sneered, "A slut deserves to be assfucked like a slut. You incestuous little whore."

"Ohh Sansa yess, I'm just your whore! Your pirate wife! Stick it in!"

Sansa laughed, and then roughly shoved her cock into Arya's ass, dry. Arya screamed in pain but let it happen. 

"AAAARRHGHHH!!" It clearly hurt her, but Sansa's games included hurting Arya often, as often as making sweet sweet love to her darling sister whom she had loved her whole life. She knew the little assassin could take it and she knew the assassin secretly got off to it.

"Take it you fucking bitch. Fucking anal whore!" She snarled viciously, as she rammed it harder into Arya's waiting tight, bleeding asshole.  The beauty of magic is she could wipe away the damage any time she wanted but she kinda liked the scars she left on Arya. 

"OHHH FUCK, RAPE ME, ELDER SISTER. RAPE MY ASS. YOUR PIRATE WIFE NEEDS TO BE FUCKED UP HER ASS." she screamed to her incestuous rapist queen. 

Sansa growled in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of her big cock in such a tight space. Arya's ass was so tight, it felt like it might pinch her dick off. She didn’t hesitate to shove her cock as deep as it could go, causing Arya’s anal ring to expand and stretch beyond belief, tearing a little.

“Good painslut. Scream for me.”

Arya continued to scream, to please her sexy sister. Sansa invited a clone over to fuck her own ass and pussy with makeshift dildos. She uttered guttural sounds of pleasure and pain as the clones went to work on her own ass.

Outside, Sansa’s crew engaged in their own lesbian orgy, including a few of the Sansa clones. They all knew of their queen’s powers and if they ever crossed her theyd meet the same fate as the chained up, raped slaves.

Sansa continued to happily pound away on her sister’s stretched, bleeding little asshole as Arya moaned for more.

“Please punish me more, my queen!”

“Your queen demands you cum from this pain, sexy slut.”

Arya obeyed, reaching down and rubbing her clit to completion, screaming herself raw with the pain and pleasure.

Sansa also uttered a deep moan as she spilled her magical cum inside Arya’s anus and colon, filling her right up with all her hot cum.

They changed positions and Sansa fucked her sister’s more well stretched pussy. Also Arya had refused to marry, Sansa remembered her fucking some peasant bastard Baratheon. They rarely spoke of it but Sansa liked the idea he had lost her but she had Arya all to herself.

_Fuck you, bastard. She chose me over you. I can fuck and rape her, not you!_

Arya said she felt a similar way about Ramsay, intensely jealous she couldn’t take Sansa’s virginity.

“I know you’re jealous about Gendry.” She said after the session was over and she was caressing two Sansas including the original.

“And I know you’re jealous about Ramsay.”

“Yeah. He raped your ass?”

Sansa nodded. Had it been her current self, she may have actually gotten off to it if Ramsay was female and well…Arya.

“Mhm.”

“Hurt?”

“More than anything, but not just physically.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from him,…” So that was what Arya was so sorry about. Though they both knew already that they were jealous, overprotective and possessive of one another, and deep down, always had been.

“Why? Why’d you choose Joffrey over me? Why did Ramsay have you first and not me?”

“It’s in the past, Arya. All of it is.”

“And then you fucked half the North but I didn’t realize my feelings yet for you…”

“I think you did, but you just pushed them deep down because I was your big sister and that was considered wrong.”

“Aye….why weren’t we born Targaryens?”

“The pirate dragon queen. Has a nice ring to it.” Smirked Sansa.

Arya then seemed to get an idea.

“Dragon queen….we can kill her and take it.”

“Take what?” Sansa was confused but had an idea of where this was headed.

“All of it. We take all of it. In the years since you left, Daenerys remaned Westeros New Valyria and herself High Empress of the Narrow Sea. We can take her as a slave and make her give it up to us.”

“Oh Arya but I like being a free pirate queen.”

“Do you?” Arya frowned, “You are the most powerful person on the planet physically. Why not politically as well? Take this world.”

“Take the world…” Sansa was beginning to warm up to it. Daenerys had dragons but she was Sansa Stark, sorcerers and evil pirate captain. Who could stand to deny her? Who could tell her no? _Who could stand in the way of my DESTINY?_

 

Sansa walked out onto the plank of her flagship.

“My crew, my loyal ladies. Your fellow queen Arya has a plan, that I shall become Empress of the Narrow Sea and take the Iron Throne. My orders are for you all to prepare our fleet for war. I will take this world with fire and blood, and all of the realm shall know to fear me, Sansa Stark, the Red Wolf and greatest captain of the nineteen seas!”

“YEAAAH! RED WOLF! RED WOLF! RED WOLF!”

All the fleet was bustling with preparations for the Battle for King’s Landing. She had plan to deal with Drogon and she did want to capture and enslave Daenerys but she also wanted Mya Baratheon and Elia Sand.

Before all of this, however, Arya came to Sansa with another plan.

“Before we take the Iron Throne, I want to do what you did and fuck my younger self!”

 

Arya asked to use the box, and together they would travel back in time and fuck Arya's younger self. 

Sansa laughed evilly, and said "Oh Arya, that's a wonderful idea. Let's go fuck her." She held her sister's hand, and Sansa placed her hand on the box, saying the incantation. 

_**"Ancient powers of the East, grant us dominion over time! Open your gates to us and reveal your depths!"** _

In an instant, they were now transported back in time. Sansa asked where they were, and Arya replied, "Braavos. I was training here."

Sansa nodded, and said "Alright. Are you in here?"

Arya nodded, and donned her false face. Sansa did the same with a quick whoosh of her hand and a spell.

They confronted the younger Arya while wearing the new faces. 

"Who are you? Jaqen?"

"Oh no..." Sansa smiled evilly to her sister's younger self. "But we are here for a test. If you are loyal to the Many Faced God you must prove it. Take off your clothes." boomed Future Sansa. Future Arya stepped forward and grabbed her. 

"Do it, slut."

Sansa smirked evilly, loving Arya's dirty talk. She then cast vines over Arya, entrapping her into the wall.

“W-what’s going on? Is this really part of the training? When can I learn to do this?”

“Oh….a little visit to Asshai here, capture and torture some warlocks there…not important. What’s important is we’re gonna fuck you.”

“You will…rape me?” Arya began to tremble in fear.

“Yes. We are”

“Fear? Oh come on I thought you were some big bad assassin? No one?” quipped Arya.

“I…I am…”

“Then why’s your pussy so fucking wet?” hissed Future Arya, who then roughly shoved her finger into her past self. Past Arya arched her back, having never had anything in there.

“Oooh virgin? Well we’ll have to change that.”

They then roughly finger-raped Past Arya until she was whimpering for them to stop. Future Arya must have not counted this as her real first time or she wouldn’t have fucked Gendry. She still remembered her time with Gendry. But she had no idea that it was her future self who raped her in the House of Black and White.

After they were finished, they went back to their own time. As if no time had passed at all and they never left. They then sailed back to Skull Island where Sansa had called her banners.

Sansa stood at the balcony of her fleet, as her armies assembled and all of her sub-fleets were summoned to the harbor of Skull Island.  In total she had nearly 15 000 including slaves.

She regularly raided the slaver cities for interesting and useful slaves. Often either to rape or put to work. Skull Island had built up an impressive palace for her to rule from, but she would choose a new seat after this was over. It would be a nice spit in the face of her enemies if she took the Iron Throne as her seat of pirate power.

“It can be done. With the queen’s powers, we sail straight into Blackwater Bay. Lord Saan, you take your men and you hit Duskendale. That should lure much of the garrison of the city away. By the time she realizes what’s happened, Daenerys will be too late to call her full strength against us. And if she does, then I destroy them all anyway. I have a plan for the dragon. All I need is for him to be lured to me. I’ll place a tracking spell on him when we arrive at Blackwater Bay.”

“Very good, my queen. It will be done.”

Arya held her sister’s hand. ‘We’ll take it all.”

Sansa nodded, “I love you, Arya. I’m taking it for you.”

“Aw…” She coo’d to her wife. “I love you too, my queen.”

 

Finally the plan was ready. But first, Sansa fucked her 19 clones, swirling around the cabin like Sothoryos pythons, and kissing and licking Arya, while sliding her knife along Arya’s stomach and watching her writhe.

It never would have entered her wildest dreams during her youth. She thought back to how she got here. Spoiled naïve little girl, who dreamed of princes. Then a broken pragmatic politician manipulating her way to Lady of Winterfell, with her brother as King in the North. Then she fucked half the North, and was betrayed by her sister who exiled her to the sea, where she was raped, tortured and forced into becoming a warrior, taking over her first pirate ship after killing the captain.

The world spat on Sansa. Now she could spit a little back. First she’d engage in the genocide of King’s Landing, and take whoever survived as her slaves. Then the rest of the world.

The world would bow before her, as it always should have done. She was the most powerful woman to have ever lived, and the most terrible. The demon she had become would have made Cersei piss herself with fear and Sansa loved knowing that.

But first…

She walked into a dark chamber deep inside Skull Island….and bowed.

“Master…” she said to the dark.

**_“MY DEMON. YOU HAVE COME FOR WISDOM AND MEANING.”_ **

“I have come because you once told me about Zarathos, the first Dragon and his return to this world. I know I cannot stop him unless I command the legions of the whole world.”

**_“THE WORLD WILL BOW BEFORE YOU MY YOUNG APPRENTICE. ONLY THEN ARE YOU READY TO DEFEAT THE FIRST DRAGON AND HIS DEMONS.”_ **

The first Dragon was the original dragon and the original demon. Planetos’ greatest evil and its hellish figure responsible for much of its darkness. It whispered to the Children to create the Walkers. It whispered to Valyria to burn itself down. But the empire that now awaited Sansa would be greater even than Valyria, should she defeat Zarathos in a duel for the title of Emperor of Planetos and ruler of Hell.

Many faiths had different names for this other dimension of chaos. Faith of the Seven thought it was Seven Hells. R’hollor thought it was the Great Other, though that was simply another name for the entity.

The master and teacher of Sansa was the God of Asshai, the Shadow King. After many years in Asshai she contacted and manipulated him into teaching her the dark arts so that she may take revenge upon the world that spat her out.

Their final confrontation was apparently approaching.

**_“ZARATHOS HAS DETECTED YOUR GROWING POWER. IT WILL NOT BE LONG BEFORE HE CHALLENGES YOU..I WILL GIVE YOU THE LAST OF MY POWERS. POWERS OVER SPACE AND TIME ITSELF.”_ **

“I’ll be ready for him, Master.”

 

She finally exited the chamber, and her mind rejoined Arya.

“Are you ok, Sans?”

“Never better, sweet wife.” She kissed Arya on the lips, and stood up.

“Our plan takes form. We will strike Daenerys hard and fast before she has a chance to prepare. If her scouts detect our fleet, I’ll mind control them into forgetting us.”

“Very good, my queen.”

“Queen Arya will command the vanguard. We’ll follow her in with the flagship. Ready for another taste of battle, wife?”

“Aye, Sans. I have waited many years to take our revenge on that invading bitch.”

“RED WOLF! RED WOLF! RED WOLF!” cheered her armada, as they unfurled the wolf sigil upon her sails and sailed forth for King’s Landing.

Sure enough a few ships spotted them, so Sansa cast a spell to erase their memories.

“It erases all memories so there’s one downside to this.” She explained to Arya.

“You will win, dear elder sister. If the dragon falls, none can challenge us.”

“Just be ready with your vanguard. I don’t want them killing you.” She kissed Arya. Growling, Arya bit Sansa’s lip, drawing blood so Sansa growled back.

“Gods, Arya…”

She turned to her men and raised her saber, ready to give the signal, as she teleported Arya to her own ship to lead the attack. Then she teleported her entire fleet a few miles offshore from King’s Landing. Blackwater Bay was coming up in sight.

She heard the capital start ringing the bells and she never knew them to mean surrender. So she simply growled and raised her sword to start the attack.

“NOW!”  she boomed, magically making her voice reach the other ships. “COME WITH ME AND TAKE IT FOR YOUR QUEEN!”

The pirate ships reached the shore and the pirates spilled out onto the beach. Firing at them were a ragtag assembly of garrisoned Targaryen soldiers. Their arrows seemed to peter out and hit nothing. Sansa smirked, having cast a protective shield spell on her fighters. This was partly how she had defeated every fleet sent against her to take her head. Her army was literally invincible to normal weaponry.

She could see the garrison panicking. She then teleported herself ashore, feeling the Westerosi smell once again. Oh she had raided this many times before, but it was still a good feeling to be back home.

This time however, they’d bow to her. In her youth she wanted to be queen. By the time this was over, she’d be High Empress and Sorceress Queen of the Dark.

Daenerys finally showed herself, as Sansa heard a screeching roar, The dragon had showed herself. She then landed right where Sansa was, guiding her troops.

“It’s over, Sansa. Leave with your disgusting horde or burn.”

“It will be you who burns, you fucking bitch!” screamed Sansa. “You mean nothing to me and you will kneel before my might!”

“Dracarys!” yelled Daenerys but as the fire washed over her enemy, she realized something was wrong. The fire dissipated but Sansa was unharmed, coated in a blue energy shield.

“Magic, hm? Way of the future.”

“Dracarys!” Sansa chuckled, and replled the fire again before drawing from her cloak, a strange horn.

“Know it? It’s called Dragonbinder, Daenerys. I found it in Valyria. Euron Greyjoy tried to get it but failed.”

She brought it to her lips and blowed. An otherworldly, deomic, sceeeching filled the air and slowly Drogon’s eyes turned glazed and blue, and he began bowing his head to Sansa.

Daenerys was astounded, and horrified. She climbed off of Sansa and tried to stab her with her sword.

“YOU FUCKING-“

Daenerys screamed in pain, however when Sansa flicked her wrist and casually broke Daenerys leg with a vine protruding from the ground and twisted tight.

“Uh uh uh. No. No, you will learn your place soon enough. Stay there. I have a city to destroy.”

“NOOO!” Daeenrys screamed in pain and horror. Sansa climbed on the back of her new controlled superweapon, and mentally commanded him to begin burning the city’s garrison.

Outside, the pirate fleet fought the Targaryen royal fleet, but it was a slaughter as the pirates were far more prepared and protected by Sansa’s magic.

Daenerys could only watch now as she lost everything and everyone to the new ruler of her dragons and kingdom.

Sansa flew back and forth, spitting hellfire down upon the peons who would have spat on her when she was still a slave, sucked up to her when she was Lady of Winterfell, and hit her when she was the tortured sister of Robb.

She laughed and screamed maniacally, as she turned them all to ash. It was what they deserved! She only regretted losing the chance to rape and torture some of the women she was burning. _I’ll have more than enough once this is over._

When she had finished having her fun, she surveyed the gates and saw it had all fallen to her legions, and they were advancing to the Red Keep.

There she found huddled, the handmaidens and compasions Daenerys had in her time in Esoss and in Westeros.

She tied them all up in magical chains, and left them there for later.

 

Finally….there it was. The Iron Throne. Once upon a time she wanted to be the queen of this spiked chair and all it represented. Now it was merely the first step in a global war of conquest.

She climbed the stairs and sat upon it. She felt….good. Powerful. She had her wolf crown as the pirate queen but she would use her magic and refurbish it a little, until it was worthy of an Empress.

Arya, blood splattered and tired, came marching through the gates of the door.

“My queen, the city is yours. The last of the Targaryen supporters surrendered.”

Sansa smiled evilly, “Good. Bring the men to the dungeons. Keep the women in house arrest or where they are.”

She teleported Daenerys into the room with a quick wave of her hand.

“Kiss my feet, Daenerys…..I SAID KISS MY FEET.”

Flinching and whimpering, the former mighty conqueror and dragon queen was now a chained slave kissing the feet of her new master.

Ruthlessly, and brutally, Sansa kicked her hard in the face, and broke her nose.

“ _Properly, bitch_.”

Daenerys tried again, slobbering all over Sansa’s feet and worhsipping them.

“Better….Arya?”

Arya began whipping and caning Daenerys brutally.

“You understand yet? You submit to us yet?”

“I…I submit to you, Sansa Stark. You are the new…q-queen of Westeros.”

“Very good. Except….” She punched Daenerys in the face. ‘I’m an Empress.”

“Your Imperial Majesty”, said the Grand Maester. “I wonder if it not be prudent to-“

“Burn.”

Sansa casually turned him into a pile of ash with a lazy command from her lips. He had barely enough time to scream.

“Don’t fucking question me….”

Arya strode up the streps and kissed her wife.

“You did it. You rule it all now.”

“Not yet…” Sansa growled mysteriously. Sure enough the room began to shake and contract. A terrible fiery portal opened up in the throne room and out stepped a gigantic dragon.

“Zarathos.”

It began booming, “ ** _YOU CHALLENGE MY POWER FOR THE LAST TIME, STARK. FEEL MY WRATH._** ”

“LIKE FUCK, I WILL! **_I CALL UPON ALL OF THE POWER OF THE DARK GODS, OF THE SHADOW KING, AND THE WARLOCKS! DRACARYS_**!

She shot a gigantic ball of fire at the dragon, who reeled in pain. Then Sansa followed this up with a spear made of shadow, and launched it right at the dragon’s heart.

Drogon crashed into the throne room and began fighting his ancestor one on one but Zarathos casually clawed him away, and Drogon’s head was torn off. Blood of the dragon coated Sansa completely, and this filled her, strangely with even more power.

She had one last gambit. She summoned the time box, and did the spell to trap him inside.

**_“DARK GODS OF ASSHAI. OLD VALYRIA’S MIGHT. I CALL ON YOU TO SEAL THIS FRIGHT. LET HIS EVIL BE DONE. TRAP HIM FOR ETERNITY IN THIS PRISON WITH MY MIGHT.”_ **

**_“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”_ **screamed the demon as the spell activated and a tornado of magical power bevan sucking him up into the box. In an instant, it was over, the portal closed and the box clapped shut.

Sansa collapsed, exhausted and Arya ran to her side.

“Are you ok, my love?”

“It’s over…he was the king of the demons…the worst of them all. Zarathos and the Shadow King have been at war since the beginning of time.”

“You defeated him, Sans!”

 

A crowd began to form around Sansa.

“You saved us!’ the cried.

Sansa laughed cruelly, “ _Saved_ is kind of a relative term right now. Take them into slavery and bring them to my dungeons.”

They had barely enough time to scream for help.

Arya tore off her clothes, “So hot for you right now.” If there was any shame left in her, it was gone. They were going to make love, here, on her throne, in public.

Her lovely sister wife, whom she had loved all her life and always would. Her joint Empress, and true love. Sansa kissed and licked her body as they roughly fucked against the throne, grinding her pussy up against Sansa’s and moaning loudly as they wet it with their cum.

With all shame gone, Sansa bent Arya over and roughly fucked her yummy little asshole. First, she rimmed and licked it, moaning.

“I love the taste of your asshole, Arya.” Then she took out her magically created cock and passionately thrust it inside her ass until she was filling her colon with hot cum.

Sansa teleported to Storm’s End and violently enslaved Mya Baratheon as well, screaming “BOW TO ME, BITCH.” Added to this harem, was her new pussy slave Daenerys Targaryen who obediently lapped at her new queen’s pussy. Any hesitation was met with a lot of pain and no cumming.  In their ever-growing collection of rape toys and willing harem girls, Daenerys whimpered and cried for her fate. Her dragon got its head ripped off in front of her and she was now being raped daily by the daughter of the man who overthrew her father. The funny thing was, she was wet. She was actually kind of turned on at the thought of worshipping the pussy of this sadistic bitch.

_My conquest won’t end here however. I will call upon all of my new armies and we will launch a war to end all wars to bring all to my heel._

Ask young Sansa if she ever could have envisioned this for her future self. She would have laughed and called you mad.  As would the irony of becoming a villain far worse than Ramsay ever was. Her ambition and ruthlessness was almost a match for Euron Greyjoy. Tell Empress Sansa she can’t violate guest right and she would slaughter an entire family under her roof just to prove you wrong. Tell her she can’t rape her own sister and she’ll make 20 clones of herself do it just to have some fun with Arya. She now thought herself a literal god after the defeat of the King of the Demons. As one final fuck you, Sansa melted the Iron Throne to ash, and with the ever-immense magical godhood she possessed, made a new one. It had a wolf head at the top, and was shining in gold from top to bottom.

"All Bow before Her Imperial Majesty, Sansa of the House Stark, High Empress of Westeros, Sothoryos and Essos, High Admiral of the Pirate Fleet of Skull Island, Goddess of War and Chaos, The Red Wolf, the Conqueror, The Golden Queen, the Demon Empress, and Queen of Hell."

The Golden Wolf Throne, as it was now known, was the launching pad of a far bigger war.

Darkness soon fell upon all of Planetos, conquered and dominated by an immortal sorceress queen  with her ever loyal sister-wife and ever growing collection of clones, rape toys and willing fuck toys.

Forever.


End file.
